Jane Margolis
|Birthdate = April 4, 1982 |Residence = Jane's Apartment (former) |Occupation = Tattoo Artist, Landlord |Status = Deceased |Cause of Death = Heroin overdose |Gender = Female |Ethnicity = Caucasian |Family = Donald Margolis (father) |Relationships = Jesse Pinkman (boyfriend) |First Appearance = |Last Appearance = (alive) (corpse) (flashback) |Deathdate = January 26, 2009 |ElCamino Appearance = Yes }} Jane Margolis was a tattoo artist and Jesse's neighbor, landlord and girlfriend. She was also a recovering drug addict. Although she first appeared aloof, she and Jesse soon became a couple, a fact she hid from her father, Donald Margolis, the owner of the building in which she and Jesse lived. Jane died of a Heroin overdose while living with Jesse when the two began using the drug, which Walt witnessed, but refused to intervene in. Her death ultimately played a role in the crash of Wayfarer 515, as her father was an air traffic controller and was unable to properly do his job due to his grief over his loss. She served as the primary antagonist of the second half of Season 2. History Background information Jane was born on April 4, 1982 in Phoenix, Arizona. Breaking Bad Season 2 Jane rents Jesse a duplex apartment next to hers after he tells her his parents kicked him out of his house. "D.B.A.A.," she warns Jesse, who can provide no references for his lease. "Don't Be An Asshole." The two fall in love quickly, despite Jane angering Jesse by brushing him off as just a tenant in front of her father. She later shows contrition by slipping a superheroine drawing titled "Apology Girl" under his door. When Jesse offers Jane a joint, she refuses, revealing that she's in recovery and has been clean for over a year. But she later joins him as he smokes crystal meth to ease his guilt after Combo is killed by the Rival Dealers. From there, Jane turns Jesse on to meth and heroin speedballs, causing Walt to nearly miss a major meth deal with Gus. Jesse lets her in on his situation with Walt, who refuses to give Jesse his cut from the deal until he gets clean, until Jane blackmails Walter into giving them the money, forcing him to eventually reluctantly do so. After getting Jesse's share, Jane tells Jesse that they'll get clean and run away together after finishing what heroin they have left. Jane wants to use the money to escape her father, who found out she relapsed. Following a coincidental bar conversation about family with Jane's father - with Walt unaware of the man's relation to Jane - Walt returns to Jesse's home, hoping to reconcile. While attempting to shake Jesse awake, Walt inadvertently flips Jane onto her back. Shortly afterwards, Jane begins asphyxiating on her own vomit due to an overdose. Walt considers saving Jane, but ultimately lets her die, knowing that her death would help him gain control over Jesse as a result, and possibly stop Jesse from using drugs and to protect his own criminal secrets. The next morning, Jesse sees Jane's lifeless body lying next to him. After a frenzied and unsuccessful attempt at revival, Jesse calls Walt in a panic. Walt tells Jesse to calm down and eventually contacts Saul. Shortly afterward, Mike arrives, cleaning the scene and helping Jesse prepare for the arrival of the police. Jane's body is taken away in the presence of a devastated Jesse and a strangely-detached, shocked Donald. Her apartment is shown when Donald picks a dress for her to wear during the funeral. Her voicemail is frequently heard when Jesse repeatedly calls it to hear her voice, but eventually it is deactivated. Jane's death ultimately leads to the Wayfarer 515 disaster after her father, an air traffic controller, accidentally fails to stop two aircraft from crashing into each other right over Albuquerque due to his distraction and grief over her death. The crash kills a total of 167 people . Season 3 Jane's death had significant repercussions, the largest of which was likely the Wayfarer 515 disaster, and is mainly responsible for Jesse's downward spiral throughout the first half of the season over his role in her death. Walt also expresses guilt over his inaction towards Jane to Jesse, and questions the statistical improbability of both meeting her and talking to her father on the same night, despite never having met either beforehand . Jane appears in a flashback in the eleventh episode of the third season , having a discussion with Jesse about art at a Georgia O'Keeffe exhibit mentioned in the second season. The two end up kissing in Jesse's Toyota, where Jane leaves a lipstick-coated cigarette butt that Jesse later finds in his ashtray . Walt would later spitefully tell Jesse that he watched Jane die and that he could have saved her but he didn't. . El Camino As Jesse drives away to a new life in Alaska, he remembers a conversation he had with Jane where Jesse tells Jane that he was thinking about what she had said about going where the universe takes you which he now thinks is a cool philosophy. Jane comments that she was being metaphorical and it is a terrible philosophy. "I've gone where the universe takes me my whole life. It's better to make those decisions for yourself," Jane states. Quotes Appearances ''Breaking Bad Trivia * Earlier versions of the script made Walt directly responsible for Jane's death. In the original story Walt injects Jane with another hit of heroin while she's unconscious, murdering her. This was toned down to a version where he intentionally turns her on her back so she chokes to death on vomit. In the filmed version, Walt accidentally turns her while attempting to awake Jesse. She falls on her back accidentally and he chooses not to help her when she begins suffocating. Gilligan & Cranston on Jane's death (2010) *Despite being a tattoo artist, she had no tattoos of her own. *There are notable similarities between Margolis and the titular character of the Jane's Addiction song "Jane Says". *There are also similarities between her and the character Mia Wallace from "Pulp Fiction". Both are similar in appearance and both had a heroin overdose. Although Vincent was able to revive Mia, Jesse was not able to revive Jane. *The Margolis name is a reference to the actor who plays Hector Salamanca, Mark Margolis. *Bryan Cranston has stated her death has affected Walter personally, not only as a father, but also because he didn't do anything to save her. He opens his memoir ''A Life in Parts with an account of filming that particular scene. .]] * In Jane's Apartment can be seen a black-and-white picture of a woman hanging on the wall. Viewers might assume it’s a photo of Jane’s mother, but it’s subject is the American poet and painter Elizabeth Bishop. The fact that Jane has a famous artist’s portrait hanging on her wall, but none of her own family, seems to suggest her strained, tempestuous, relationship with them. The choice of Bishop is certainly also helped by the fact that she’s Vince Gilligan’s favorite poet. es:Jane Margolis Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Jesse's girlfriends Category:Season 2 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Accidental Deaths Category:El Camino characters Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in El Camino Category:Antagonists (Breaking Bad) Category:Deceased characters from season 2 (Breaking Bad) Category:Main characters (El Camino) Category:Main antagonists (Breaking Bad)